Elle Charming
Elle Charming''' is the daughter of your everyday average princess and prince. She doesn't know what her story is, or if she has a story at all! Her parents were backgrounders, and she's afraid that that's what she'll be as well. '''Character Personality Larger than life, with a loud mouth and an excitable personality, Elle is very rarely found without a smile on her face. She's bubbly, cheerful, and a joy to be around. Elle is overconfident, sure of herself to a fault. She doesn't know how to not love herself. Despite the outward appearance of knowing exactly who she is and what she wants out of life, Elle is really very nervous about her destiny. She doesn't know what sort of princess she's going to end up being, although she hopes for a Happily Ever After. She puts everyone else above herself, and hates to treat herself without a proper cause (like her birthday). She's obnoxious, and hot-headed. Elle will do anything to protect the ones she loves, including putting herself in the line of fire. Appearance Coming in at a sturdy 5' nothing, Elle is small and compact. Don't let her short stature deceive you, though, she's stronger than she looks. Elle keeps her brown hair long and twisted into a French twist for every day, only taking it down for bedtime. She's sharp, angular, and her face reflects that with a pointed chin and cheekbones that could probably cut someone if they weren't always smiling. She is, in almost every aspect, the opposite of her best friend, Leah Gossip: white, short, loud, always dressed up and wearing makeup. She doesn't consider herself ready to leave unless she has a full face on, and rarely leaves her dorm room without makeup. When she does, it's Leah's fault. Fairy Tale: Unknown Basic Summary ???? How Elle Ties Into It ????????? Relationships Family Elle's parents had her and her sisters in rapid succession, one right after the other. She's the middle child, and although one might think she suffers from middle child-itis, this is the furthest thing from the truth. Her parents treat all three of their children as equals. Friends Leah Gossip is her best friend forever after, the two have been inseparable since they met as nursery rhymes. When Elle's flighty ideas get her stuck in the clouds, Leah is there to bring her back down. Elle may or may not have harbored a crush on the wolf when the two were younger, but has since moved passed it. Pet Elle has a pet dragon, who breathes fire on command, due to her love of flames. His name is Sir Sparksalot. Romance She considers romance to be fun, and if the right person struck her interest, something she could be invested in. As it stands right now, her standards are too high for most of the people at Ever After High for romance. She's sexually active but we don't talk about that on the wiki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses